This invention concerns a method for on-line process control of yarns packages i.e. yarn wound upon reels, employing highly automated instruments, in which the analytical data storage and processing for product evaluation are carried out by a preset computer programme.
In this description the term "package" means a bundle of yarns (plain, twisted, texturized, POY, etc.) wound upon a rigid reel, as bobbin, cop, tube, cone.
The term "lot" means a product batch obtained from a given raw material and through a given production process.